My Angel
by Jenelle Lucia
Summary: When Eri has bad dreams, will Alata come to her rescue? ONESHOT/SONGFIC! Alata/Eri


**My Angel**

**A/N: This is an AlataXEri oneshot ****dedicated to GoseiGokaiPink! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! Arigatou!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Angel <strong>

"Alata...Alata no..." I whimpered. Stupid nightmare. It always happens to me. Why can't I have a peaceful mind for once? It hurt too much to think about it. I was worried about something. About someone.

Alata.

He was my best friend. He was my first friend, my first shoulder to cry on. My first everything but a kiss. Why him? Why couldn't it be Agri? It must've been the connection we have together. As much as I love Alata, I am afraid. Afraid that he won't feel the same way. I wasn't used to feeling this way about any of my friends before. Especially a boy I've known from my childhood.

"Eri?" Alata said, coming into my room with a baseball bat. He was so cute and so protective at the same time.

"Alata, I'm fine," I told him. He shook his head.

"No, you're not," he said, sitting on my bed. "Eri, you've been like this for the past month. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. He always got to me. I didn't get it.

"Eri...I want to help..." Alata whispered softly, running his hand over mine. I couldn't take it anymore. He was onto me. I wanted to cry, but I swallowed those tears down my throat.

"I...I can't..." I sighed. Alata shook his head again and left me there, leaving me to cry into my palm.

~ The next morning ~

I did my best to avoid Alata that day, and Moune was suspicious.

"What did you do to her?" Agri asked Alata that morning. Moune and Hyde wanted to know, too.

"Something's going on with Eri," he said. "I tried to help her, but I don't know what she's doing!"

I heard him, and I ran up to my room to cry.

"Eri!" I heard him yell. I heard footsteps following me. I slammed the door and left to cry on my bed.

"Eri?" I saw Moune come in from the corner of my tear-filled eyes. "Eri!"

"What did he do to you?' she asked me, and I shook my head violently. I looked like a mess.

"H-He didn't do anything..." I seethed tearfully.

"Then what's wrong? You can tell me," Moune sighed. "You're scaring us, Eri."

I wiped my tears with my sleeve and I calmed down. "I...I have dreams. About Alata. They don't end well...that's why I'm afraid of seeing Alata...let alone having him get hurt!"

"Eri...shhhh...he's not going to get hurt," Moune promised me. "He's very strong. He knows how to fight, too."

I nodded agreeingly. As much as I didn't want to have Alata injured, we were angels. We recover very fast.

~That night~

I found Alata sitting in the garden. He was pretty beat up today.

"Do you mind company?" I asked him. I saw him turn around.

"Not if you run away," he joked, motioning me over to him. I laughed and I went over to where he was sitting, and he moved over to let me sit.

"Eri...Moune told me everything," he said. "Is that true? I'm your best friend. We tell each other all our secrets."

Eri shook her head. "No. Not everything."

"If you want to talk to me, you always can," Alata added. I couldn't hide it anymore. I couldn't hide the feelings I had for my best friend any longer.

"Alata...I love you," I blurted out. Then I slapped my forehead, shaking my head sadly. "Baka! I ruined our friendship!"

But what I didn't expect was Alata turning my face to his and crashing his lips onto mine. I had never felt like this before. Suddenly, it was as if my heart was about to burst and my cheeks glowed a bright pink. I was floating on Cloud 9. Soon, I heard Agri yelling, 'Alata and Eri KISSED!' to Moune and Hyde. Then I heard Moune gasp in excitement.

"NANI? Give me the details!" she yelled happily. Alata and I laughed together. Just like old times.

"Don't worry, Eri," he assured me. "We're still best friends. Except I just love you more." My heart began to beat rapidly as he kissed my cheek and left me a bright shade of pink.

~Later that night~

I was soundly asleep until I heard the strum of a guitar outside my window. Huh? I got out of bed and I opened the window to find Alata with a guitar in hand and singing.

'_My Angel...How'd you get to be so fly?  
>How'd you get to shine so bright?<br>Girl  
>How'd you get to look like that?<br>Heaven, don't you call her  
><em>_back  
><em>__Yeah! Woo ba doo doo doo...  
>Halo, Halo, Halo<br>I'm not saying 'hi'  
>Eri there's a ring above your head<br>and it shines so bright in the sunlight,  
>(in the sunlight)<br>Ayo, Ayo  
>This is like a dream, every bit of you<br>that makes me weak  
>How did I get here in the sunlight<br>(In the sun)'__

I saw Alata wink at me as he was joined in the singing by Agri and Hyde. It was beautiful.  
><em><br>'I must be in Heaven, cause I'm looking at an  
>Angel<br>Who's staring back at me  
>Her eyes so Heavenly.<br>I must be in Heaven,  
>cause I'm looking at an Angel<br>There's no one on this Earth that's  
>made this beautiful...<br>I must be in Heaven.'_

Alata was seriously pulling at my heartstrings right now. If I hadn't fallen more in love with him right now, I was feeling more better about myself more than ever.

_'Woo! Alright...  
>Angel<br>Here we are, looking at  
>the stars, I can here the beating of<br>your heart, and I can listen to this song forever.  
>Oh-oh.<br>You're the breeze, cruising down the coast, you're  
>the jam, baby I'm the toast.<br>It's so sweet when we're together.  
>And if I ruled the world I'd name an island for you,<br>and you can tell all your girls that I named an island  
>for you.'<em>

It was amazing. If I had never told Alata how I had felt, it was amazing. I had never seen a softer side of him like this.

_'I must be in Heaven, cause I'm looking at  
>an Angel<br>Who's staring back at me, her eyes so  
>Heavenly,<br>__I must be in Heaven, cause I'm looking at  
>an Angel<br>There's no one on this earth, that's made it  
>beautiful<br>I must be in Heaven.'  
><em>

I saw Alata throw me a rose and I caught. It was pink. Just like my color.

_'Halo, Halo, _  
><em>I'm not saying 'hi',<em>  
><em>Eri there's a ring above your<br>head.  
>And it shines so bright in the moonlight...<br>(In the moonlight my Angel!)  
>How'd you get to be so fly!<br>Ohhhh...  
>How'd you get to shine so bright,<br>Eri, How'd you get to look like that  
>Tell me...please Heaven, don't you call<br>her back, Oh.  
>(Badadododo...)'<br>_  
>He used his Angel wings to fly up towindow, which I found romantic.<p>

'My Angel...  
>(badadododo...yeah.)'<p>

He cupped my face with his free hand, and stroked it with his thumb.

**_'My_ _Angel.'  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Well, this took me three hours to write! Oh my gosh, um, this is my first Super sentai let alone my first Goseiger...so this is still for GoseiGokaiPink, so this is for you again! R &amp; R Arigatou! ;) Whoops! I forgot that the song 'Angel' here is by Cody Simpson.<p> 


End file.
